


Hi, I'm Realm and Welcome To Jackass

by Valkyriiel



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Original Work
Genre: Giant/Tiny, Other, Sorry if you clicked on this thinking this was a joke, This is so short I am apology, This is vore taken and written seriously, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriiel/pseuds/Valkyriiel
Summary: Uh. Realm's far too curious for their own good.Things, yet again, ensue.(The title is a joke I mentioned to my friend. H)





	Hi, I'm Realm and Welcome To Jackass

"Hey, can you open up, please? I'm curious about something." Realm inquired keenly, placing their paw on the taller's lip, and before Richie could open his mouth entirely to answer the feline perched on his chest, he was abruptly cut off when Realm slipped onto his tongue, choking slightly, Realm’s ears flicked the tiniest bit in concern before giggling when the tongue under them pressed them to the roof of the human’s mouth.

Realm could tell the human was perceiving the feline’s taste, by the saliva pooling and soaking into their fur, when the muscle beneath them flattened, they stood and reached forwards to swat at the throat in front of them,Richie letting out a startled gasp and jerking forwards, swallowing without a second thought.

Instantaneously, the feline was thrown forwards, Realm eliciting a panicked yelp as the muscles greedily grasped at their front, wincing inwardly as they were forced into the taller’s esophagus, the life forced out of them as they descended further into Richie’s chest, writhing uncomfortably

Richie could only whine softly as he felt the poor tiny slip into his stomach, he pressed a hand against where he felt the cat’s shape, panicking slightly when there was no response from the smaller currently tucked in his gut “F-Fuck, Realm, are you okay?” his voice wavered slightly as he spoke, pressing harder on them.

Realm sat up and shook their head, a little ill from the shock of being eaten, shaking the saliva off their fur, whimpering a bit at how tense the walls around them were,swallowing thickly before pressing a paw against where they could feel Richie’s touch “I’m fine, just a little perturbed but, fine.” there was a silent pause between the two, it was brief though, Richie exhaling a wobbly laugh and gently prodding at the tiny again, to remind himself they were safe and unscathed “Good--fuck-- that’s good…” he murmured, kneading at Realm, to try and keep himself and them calm.

Realm’s only soft answer was a soft chirr, flopping onto their side, snuggling into the walls around them, their chest soon vibrated with purrs, it felt odd to Richie, and despite himself he couldn’t stop the warm, protective feeling from welling in his chest, stilling his hand over Realm’s frame.


End file.
